


cosmically, like poetry

by Writeous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Established Relationship, F/M, Mental Instability, Stream of Consciousness, Unreliable Narrator, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeous/pseuds/Writeous
Summary: Chat Blanc stands alone at the end of the world.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	cosmically, like poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Something absolutely incomprehensible, just like my thoughts at the end of this episode.

The world is white.

No, that’s not true.

The world is _ blank_.

Chat Blanc _ Chat Blanc Chat Blank Blank EVERYTHING IS BLANK _ stands alone at the end of the world. He breathes in, the air cold and fresh as it settles in his lungs. His head hurts. Paris is pristine, and very, very empty. His head hurts. No it doesn’t. There’s something at the edges of his memory, trying to shove itself into his consciousness. 

_ Remember remember REMEMBER THE WORLD IS BLANK _ there’s something there. He doesn’t know what. He wants to remember, because it’s bothering him and it _ hurts_, itching at his mind.

Everything wasn’t always blank _ blank blanc BLANC. _It was - it was noir, once, he remembers that. Marinette’s hair was noir. He remembers that too.

He misses her. He tried looking for her, when he’d first opened his eyes to a world devoid of color, desaturated and empty and _ blank blank BLANC_. He hasn’t found her, yet. He will. He’s always been good at finding her, and then they can talk, and he hasn’t talked to another person in so long but he could always talk to her.

Maman will like her, he thinks. He can’t wait to introduce them.

He hums, and he knows it’s quiet but it seems to echo around him, the only noise in a blank _ blank blanc _ world. He fiddles with his Miraculous, heels kicking absentmindedly at the edge of the glass building. Half of it is submerged in water, diamond surface shimmering in the gray sunlight. It wasn’t always like this, he thinks, but it’s nice nonetheless.

His Miraculous is white, the same color of his suit. It wasn’t always like that either.

There’s something there that he can’t remember. He tries to focus on it _ remember remember remember THE WORLD IS BLANC_, tries to pull whatever thought to the forefront of his mind, but it slips through his grasp, as elusive as the water under his feet. He lets it go with a sigh of frustration.

He wants Marinette. Marinette is Ladybug is Princess is Marinette is Ladybug _ remember remember remember _ is Marinette, and she always knows what to do. If she was here, she could tell him what he had forgotten.

They’d been fighting someone. His father. Why had they been fighting him? There had been a - there had been a reason, before the world was _ blank blank blanc_. He can’t - he doesn’t know why they would fight him. If their Miraculouses were the key to bringing back his mother, he knows that he and Ladybug would have handed them over long ago.

His ear twitches, a sound in the distance. A phantom hand running through his hair, his mother’s green eyes, _ hadn’t his own eyes once been green? remember remember remember_. He can _ save _ her, he and Marinette both can. He hopes Ladybug gets here soon.

It’s been hours or months or days or years or seconds and he can’t _ the world is BLANK the world is BLANC remember remember _remember when he last saw her. 

Moments of lucidity. Everything is different, everything is blank and empty and _wrong_, panic rising in his throat, _choking him and he can’t breathe,_ but then he blinks, mask wet but blue eyes clear against the _blank blank blanc_ _THE WORLD IS BLANC_ world, and it’s all okay again.

His head hurts. There’s something oppressive, right on the edges of his mind.

His ears twitch again. Sound again, closer. Voices, he knows that voice, and he stops singing, something like joy bubbling in his chest. It feels muted, and she does too, pale against the blank blank _ blanc _ world, as if the color had been sucked away from her. The red in her suit is desaturated, almost blending into the black spots, and her eyes seem duller in color even as they widen in surprise.

“_Chaton_,” she says, soft voice amplified in a quiet world. He bounds over to her, all feline grace, and she turns unsteadily, trying to keep him in her sight. Something about her is sad, sadder than he remembers _ remember remember_. 

Marinette doesn’t want to give him her Miraculous. That doesn’t make - _ it doesn’t make sense, why wouldn’t she want to do that, remember remember remember REMEMBER THE WORLD IS BLANC_. He has to take it from her, steal it like so many others had tried. She flees from him but he’s _ better_, he’s _ faster_, whatever world she’s from it’s not the blank blank _ blanc _ one that he knows.

“I’m not Chat Noir anymore,” he tells her, and he knows she doesn’t believe him. She’s always been easy to read, and everything seems sharper to him now. Chat Noir _ remember remember remember _ was weak and Chat Blanc _ remember remember REMEMBER _isn’t. It’s okay if she doesn’t realize that now, though. He can explain it to her after, once they both have given up their Miraculous and his mother has returned.

He was - he was someone before he was Chat Blanc. Someone not Chat Noir. _ Remember remember remember you have to _

_“Save me."_

_REMEMBER THE WORLD ISN’T-_

* * *

She frees the akuma. He fell for the trick again, _ how many times is she gonna have to pretend to kiss you before you realize that it’s a distraction, remember that next time, dumbo_, but in his defense, he does actually remember kissing her. They were - they _ are _ in love. His suit is black against the blanc world. He cups the white butterfly in his hands, and it flutters shyly against his fingers. The tip of one of its wings brushes against his Miraculous, the colors a stark difference against each other.

“Marinette?” he asks and she surges forward, crushing him against her chest. He brings up his arms around her hesitantly, and she is colder than he remembers her being, chill as the air around them. She warms under his touch, and he buries his face in her hair, pulling her closer.

Eventually, she breaks away, stumbling towards Bunnyx’s portal _ and why is Alix even here? What happened? _ As she rambles about forgetting (and he’s done _ enough _ of that, thank you, why is the world all weird and empty and full of water, again? explanations are nice but seemingly scarce around here) and then she’s gone, leaving him in a blank world.

* * *

Ladybugs come through the portal, bright pink magic against a silent, cold Paris, and then he’s -

Then he’s gone, remember remember _Adrien_ remembers, the world isn’t blanc.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Mary" by PhemieC


End file.
